Song Parodies for Fatal Frame
by amaratenou2002
Summary: Some songs I rewrote for Fatal Frame characters, I cant say they're the best, but I tried.
1. Tainted House

This is to the tune of Marilyn Manson's Version of Tainted Love. I don't think the version matters, but I'm not sure so, now you know. I own nothing and this is written for Miku. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tainted House  
  
Sometimes I feel I've got to  
  
Runaway I've got to  
  
Get away  
  
From the ghosts that haunt this huge house of yours  
  
The camera we share  
  
Helps to get me there  
  
Where's my flashlight  
  
For it's dark in here I can't see at night  
  
Once you were alive  
  
The you've gone and died  
  
This tainted house you've made in  
  
A town that's really frightened of you  
  
Through two floors and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted house  
  
Tainted house  
  
Now I know I've got to  
  
Get my bro I've got to  
  
Get my bro  
  
I don't really want you to torture him  
  
To make things right  
  
They made some rope to hold you tight  
  
And they pulled you apart  
  
Well I'm sorry that it made you mad  
  
Once you were alive  
  
The you've gone and died  
  
This tainted house you've made in  
  
A town that's really frightened of you  
  
Through two floors and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted house  
  
Tainted house  
  
Don't touch me please  
  
I cannot stand your ghostly claws  
  
I brought my camera with me so  
  
Now I'm going to grab my bro and go  
  
Fear my camera, Tainted house  
  
Fear my camera, Tainted house  
  
Fear my camera, Tainted house  
  
Fear my camera, Tainted house  
  
Once you were alive  
  
The you've gone and died  
  
This tainted house you've made in  
  
A town that's really frightened of you  
  
Through two floors and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted house  
  
Tainted house  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please check out the other two chapters/songs. 


	2. Dead Girl's Mansion

This is a parody of "Dead Man's Party" by Oingo Boingo. It's rewritten for Miku. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dead Girl's Mansion  
  
Here I am with this strange camera  
  
Followed by a dead  
  
I'm all stressed out gotta go find my bro  
  
Followed by a dead girl in a kimono  
  
I run away here comes Kirie  
  
Waiting for a ghost to come up from behind  
  
Gotta find Mafuyu, I hope he's still alive  
  
Waiting for that girl to show me what to do  
  
The ghostly Kirie really thinks my brother's fine  
  
Hey that ghost just saw me  
  
Walking in the house  
  
I was hit by some kid that stole my mirror  
  
It's a dead girl's mansion  
  
How can I be sure?  
  
Everybody's floating- hey he just went through a door  
  
Take my camera and go watch for more  
  
I'll run away here comes Kirie  
  
I'm all stressed out cant find my bro  
  
Followed by a dead girl (by a dead girl)  
  
Looking through a closet 'cause I need some film  
  
Followed by a dead girl (by a dead girl)  
  
Got my camera, 90 film  
  
Shiny spirit stones are hard to find  
  
I hear the music Kirie's near the door  
  
Says I have to know and feel her pain  
  
Hey that ghost just saw me  
  
Walking in the house  
  
I was hit by some kid that stole my mirror  
  
It's a dead girl's mansion  
  
How can I be sure?  
  
Everybody's floating- hey he just went through a door  
  
Take my camera and go watch for more  
  
I'll run away here comes Kirie  
  
I'll runaway here comes Kirie  
  
I'm so afraid of what she can do  
  
I'll runaway here comes Kirie  
  
I'm so afraid of what she can do  
  
Here comes Kirie 


	3. I'm Ok

To the tune of "I'm Ok" by Christina Aguilera. The verses are Miku's POV and The chorus is Kirie's POV. This one is more serious ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm Ok  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl,  
  
In her early years she had to learn  
  
How to be the maiden for the strangling ritual  
  
Never knew a thing about the pretty outside world  
  
Hurts me to realize how lonely she must be  
  
Every time her father locked her up in that room  
  
Hearing all the birds sing would she cry up in that room?  
  
Hoping she could come out soon  
  
I may die father, but the pain remains the same  
  
I will remember how you kept me all alone  
  
Strength faded from me as all the time went by  
  
As a spirit even now I look back at all those days  
  
I'm ok  
  
I sit and think of how she's get through all the days  
  
When that boy came as a guest and cheered her up  
  
Her heart raced inside, her father disapproved  
  
The echo of a silent cry as the boy was killed  
  
Oh he'll never understand the damage he has done  
  
For me it's just their memories, but for her it will live on  
  
I may die father, but the pain remains the same  
  
I will remember how you kept me all alone  
  
Strength faded from me as all the time went by  
  
As a spirit even now I look back at all those days I'm ok  
  
It's not so easy to forget, all the marks you left along her heart  
  
When she was crying in her room  
  
And everyday afraid he went home and forgot that he had met her  
  
I may die father, but the pain remains the same  
  
I will remember how you kept me all alone  
  
Strength faded from me as all the time went by  
  
As a spirit even now I look back at all those days  
  
I'm ok  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That one was a little weird, I plan on writing more if anyone is interested. 


End file.
